1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a soap bar holding and dispensing device and in particular, to such a device suitable for the use in shower stalls, wash basins, and the like.
2. Restatement of the Prior Art
Various soap shelves and boxes have been designed for use in shower stalls, however, heretofore all the prior devices have suffered from one or more major disadvantages. The most common soap holder for showers is a metal or ceramic recessed shelf which is inset in the shower wall. While these uncovered shelves provide ease of access to the soap, they do not protect the soap from water sprays and splashes and a substantial amount of the soap is dissolved and wasted as well as contributing to an unsightly condition. This problem is not solved by covered shelves since the latter are often too difficult to use particularly when one's eyes are closed or blinded by soap irritation.